


Estelle's Adventures of Bratz

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Bratz - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Estelle begins to miss having another girl friend to hang out with and goes to the Mall. There, she meets four girls named Chloe, Jade, Yasmin, and Sasha. The five become fast friends and have various misadventures in school together, including for the upcoming dance, but Tammy Sparks is not pleased of the new friendship. You know by now that I only own my OCs and no one else.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bit of a lazy weekend afternoon in the Fudo house. Estelle looked a little exhausted from something and decided to go straight to her bedroom. She soon opened up her laptop and went to check Facebook, she liked a few stuff as she scrolled through the newsfeed and soon found Felicity online and posted some pictures from her time in Auradon Prep including a celebration called a Jewel-Bilee, Spirit Day where Mal had accidentally made everyone else except for them and Carlos to act like dogs, and meeting some new VKs like the daughter of Captain Hook. Estelle took a deep breath and soon clicked on Felicity's page and decided to host a video chat with her cousin as she seemed to have something on her mind. After a few rings, Felicity soon answered Estelle's call and she appeared to look happy to hear from Estelle.

"Felicity? Hey... Thanks for chatting with me today..." Estelle said after the call went through.

"No problem; I always have time to chat with my favorite cousin." Felicity smiled.

Estelle smiled back from that.

"Something on your mind?" Felicity asked.

"Well... Uh... How do I say this...?" Estelle replied. "I mean... I love hanging out with my brothers, they're my best friends. We've always been together, especially whenever we'd visit Barbie and Kelly. I also love the Clark siblings, especially Lee, though Megan's not as feminine as I am... But... Uh... I..."

"You wanna be friends with some other girls your own age?" Felicity guessed.

"Uh... Yeah..." Estelle hung her head.

"It's perfectly natural." Felicity assured her cousin.

"It is?" Estelle asked.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Felicity smiled. "You love your brothers and hanging out with the guys, but you just wanna hang out with some girls your age like with Kelly and those times with Sofia and Amber."

"Yeah!" Estelle smiled back.

"So then why not try and go out and make some new friends?" Felicity asked.

"I'd like to... I'm just... Not sure where to go or how to try..." Estelle said.

"Hmm..." Felicity paused a moment before offering some suggestions. "Maybe you could try to sit with someone else at lunch or maybe you could go to the Mall?"

"Hmm... The mall might be a great place." Estelle said.

"I would try that," Felicity smiled. "After all, you guys helped me come out of my shell from when we were younger and I was first coming to Auradon."

"And look at you and Mal now!" Estelle smiled back. "You think you're gonna miss Auradon when you finish up?"

"I believe so," Felicity nodded. "Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay have been great friends. Especially Carlos, he feels like a brother to me sometimes."

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

"It's like my mother and Uncle Atticus as kids, right?" Felicity smiled back.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool," Estelle smiled. "Thanks for the advice."

"I try my best," Felicity replied. "I'll come over to visit whenever I can, then you guys can visit us in Auradon sometime."

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

"Seems like it's always something big going on over here," Felicity smiled. "Also... I think I wanna come with you guys the next time you can visit Ash, Emi, and Serena."

"And we'd love to see you!" Estelle beamed from that. "It's fun to bring Lee along too since he couldn't be there for the first while of the Pokémon adventures."

"True." Felicity smiled.

"Thanks so much, Felicity, I feel a little better now," Estelle smiled back. "I guess I just wanna hang out with girls my own age again."

"Ah, it's normal in your age," Felicity replied as she was a year older than her. "I'm sure if you go to the Mall you can find someone to talk to."

"Yeah." Estelle smiled.

"Have fun and good luck!" Felicity smiled back.

Eventually, the two ended the video chat.

"Such a helpful cousin Felicity is..." Estelle said to herself. "Alright, tomorrow, I'm gonna see if I can make some real gal pals!"

The next day soon came and Estelle looked up at the local mall.

"All right, shopping mall... Prepare to meet Estelle Fudo..." Estelle said as she soon came inside, looking around. "Let's see... Some girls my age... Megan's at the arcade with her guy friends... Hmm... Tami Sparks and Zoe Quinn?"

The two mean blonde girls were seen giggling together, making fun of some of their classmates.

"Ugh... No..." Estelle shook her head firmly. She soon went to the clothing department.

A goth girl looked over to Estelle, looking doomy and gloomy.

Estelle grinned nervously, backing up from the goth girl. "Gosh... That girl makes Aunt Cherry look like Aunt Pinkie Pie..." she then mumbled to herself before backing up into someone. "Whoops!" She soon turned around to see the person she backed up into.

"Are you okay?" A blonde girl asked.

"Heh... Yeah... Sorry about that..." Estelle said bashfully, standing up with the blonde girl. "I'm just looking around."

"Hoping to make some friends?" The blonde girl guessed.

"Oh... Yeah..." Estelle smiled bashfully. "Just some girl friends to do girl things with whenever I can... I feel like I haven't had a slumber party since I was a little girl."

"Well... I think I can help." The blonde girl smiled back.

"I'm Estelle." Estelle held out her hand.

"My name's Chloe." The blonde girl replied.

"Nice to meet you." Estelle smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," Chloe replied. "Oh, my gosh!"

"What?" Estelle frowned at first.

"These bracelets and earrings would look so cute on you!" Chloe said, putting on earrings and bracelets on Estelle which had amethyst gemstones with hints of rose quartz on them.

"Oh... Wow... They actually do..." Estelle smiled, looking through the display mirror from that. "You have an eye for fashion."

"Oh, I sure do, thank you for noticing," Chloe smiled back to her. "I DO like to play soccer though. My friends and I are all about fashion."

"Yeah?" Estelle replied, following after Chloe.

"I think maybe you should meet them." Chloe suggested.

"Yes, please!" Estelle beamed.

Chloe smiled to Estelle and soon brought her over to meet her friends who were also into fashion a bit. Estelle smiled back, looking over.

"Girls, I brought over a new friend," Chloe smiled. "Estelle, these are my best friends: Yasmin, Sasha, and Jade."

"Hello." Estelle waved to the other girls.

The other girls greeted and waved to Estelle.

"I think I've seen you girls in school," Estelle said to them. "You have Art with Mr. Del Rio, right?"

"Yeah, we do," Chloe replied. "Perfect class for me since I love art and drawing."

"You all seem to like fashion." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah, but no one loves fashion as much as I do." Jade smiled back.

"You girls remind me of my Aunt Rarity." Estelle smiled.

This caused Chloe and the others to gasp at what Estelle said in a good way.

"Did you say... Rarity?!" Yasmin asked.

"Um, yes?" Estelle smiled.

"Your aunt is The Rarity?" Chloe asked Estelle.

"Kind of, since she's close to the family." Estelle said before showing them a selfie of her with a much older Rarity.

The girls each took a look out of excitement.

"I don't believe it..." Sasha smiled. "You're so lucky."

"I know, right?" Estelle smiled back.

"Aw, she's so gorgeous... You two look so happy here." Yasmin beamed.

"That was taken on the day of her fashion show in England." Estelle smiled.

"So amazing..." Sasha said. "Is she touring?"

"Right now, for a little bit, but she said she'd promise to visit later," Estelle smiled. "Maybe you'd like to come over sometime and meet her if you would like."

"We'd love to!" Chloe, Yasmin, Sasha, and Jade beamed.

Estelle smiled brightly to them.

Eventually, the girls sat down together to have some lunch in the Food Court.

"I've seen you girls around school before, but I never really had a chance to talk to you," Estelle said to them. "I think my brother Vincent's talked about you sometimes. He's the oldest."

"He's cute, but he's no Cameron." Chloe giggled.

"Cameron? Who's Cameron?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, my boyfriend." Chloe blushed a bit.

"He must be amazing if he chose someone like you." Estelle smiled out of support.

"He sure is." Chloe smiled back.

"Uh, pardon me for asking, but do you ALL have boyfriends?" Estelle asked her other new friends.

"No, we don't, but we're looking," Jade smiled. "I believe you have one?"

"Yes, I do," Estelle smiled back. "I'm dating Lee Clark."

"You are so lucky, he's a sports star in school." Sasha said.

"He's a pretty amazing boy," Estelle smiled, blushing a bit with her hands together. "He's even my neighbor. That way I can see him a lot more."

"That sounds romantic." Yasmin smiled back.

"It sure does." Chloe added.

Estelle smiled, sipping on her milkshake. "This is so much fun! It's so good to have some girl friends to talk to."

"Don't you have other girl friends?" Jade asked her.

"Well... I do like Lee's sister, Megan, though she's a tomboy," Estelle replied. "Also in my old hometown, I had this really great friend who was like my sister and we hung out with HER sister a lot. Her name was Kelly Roberts..." she then sighed a bit. "Ah, I miss Kelly a lot. Moving away from her was tough."

"Moving from your hometown can be tough." Jade said.

"Mm-hmm..." Estelle pouted and nodded a little. "I remember my brothers and I were trying to trick our parents into letting us stay home in Greendale... I mean, they went to school together there, and had a lot of fond memories of it. We just didn't understand why they would want to move."

"It got better though, I'm sure," Sasha smiled. "Look at you now."

"That's true," Estelle smiled back. "There's just one downside to living in Southdale other than missing my best friend Kelly: It's Tammy, the one girl who keeps trying to get Lee all to herself, pretending like I don't exist."

"Tammy Sparks?" Jade replied.

"Yes." Estelle nodded.

The four girls all groaned from that name.

"I swear it's like she was just born to be the person she is today." Estelle groaned.

"You're telling me," Sasha rolled her eyes. "It just feels like she only goes to school to make other people miserable and make her feel good about herself."

"I know, right?" Estelle asked.

"Parents say she's jealous though." Yasmin said.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot too." Estelle nodded.

Chloe soon noticed Estelle's PokeBalls. Estelle took another sip of her milkshake.

"Say, those are interesting." Chloe pointed out.

"Huh?" Estelle asked.

Chloe pointed to the PokeBalls.

"Oh... I forgot I brought those with me." Estelle chuckled bashfully.

"What are they?" Chloe asked.

"PokeBalls..." Estelle sad, though sounded a little bashful.

"PokeBalls...?" The four girls asked.

"Mm-hmm," Estelle nodded as she showed her PokeBalls, putting them carefully on the table so they wouldn't roll off. "Inside are special creatures they call Pokémon."

"Wait, those are real?" Jade asked.

"Heh... Guess you've heard of them." Estelle replied.

"Well, yes, but we didn't think they were real." Yasmin said.

"Oh, they're real alright," Estelle smiled. "Oh, I've got some stories."

"Can we see one of them?" Sasha asked.

"Well... Okay, but not here," Estelle said. "We should go somewhere private."

"How about your house?" Yasmin smiled.

"Perfect." Estelle smiled back.

"Zoe, who is that hanging out with the Bratz girls?" Tammy asked, sipping her milkshake.

"Erm... It looks like Estelle Fudo." Zoe replied.

Tammy then did a spit take. "WHAT?!"

"That's just what it looks like to me." Zoe said.

Tammy soon whipped her head over to see Estelle in fact with the Bratz girls. "This can NOT be happening!" she then complained.

Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, and Chloe began to text their parents to ask if it was alright if they could go over to Estelle's house.

"I'm so glad to have some girl friends," Estelle beamed. "Really, you don't know how much this means to me. Popular girls wanna be my friend too!"

"Popularity's not that important to us," Chloe smiled. "We just have fun being ourselves."

"And there's nothing wrong with that." Estelle smiled back.

"Glad you think so." Chloe smiled.

Tammy soon came over, shoving Estelle out of her chair and sat down. "Oh! Hi, guys, I didn't see you there."

"Tammy..." Estelle groaned from the floor.

"Hello, Tammy." Chloe, Yasmin, Jade, and Sasha also groaned at the mean girl before helping Estelle up.

Estelle smiled to their help.

"So, what're we talking about?" Tammy smiled. "Some new dresses for the upcoming school dance."

"We're trying to get to know our new friend better." Jade glared.

"Oh, do I know her?" Tammy asked innocently.

"Yes! You do!" Estelle glared, putting her hands on her hips towards Tammy. "You always act like I'm invisible!"

"Excuse me, but the somebodies are talking and not to the nobodies." Tammy told her.

"Tammy, that 'nobody' is our new friend." Chloe said as she did the air qoutes around nobody.

"Oh... Uh..." Tammy stammered.

"Come on, Estelle, let's get out of here." Yasmin suggested.

"Couldn't agree more." Estelle nodded.

The five girls soon walked off.

"Wait! You can't be friends with HER!" Tammy complained. "She's just a nobody!"

'Just ignore her.' Estelle thought to herself.

Tammy let out an annoying sounding screech which made everyone look at her like she had gone insane.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, the Bratz girls took Estelle out to a car.

"Wow! Whose car is this?" Estelle smiled.

"That would be mine." Chloe smiled back.

"This is your car?" Estelle smiled.

"Uh-huh," Chloe smiled back before checking her phone. "Ooh, Mom says it's cool to hang at your place."

Jade, Sasha, and Yasmin soon also got texts from their mothers, telling them it would be alright if they went back to Estelle's house.

'This is the best day ever!' Estelle thought to herself.

Chloe went to the driver's seat and allowed Estelle to sit up front with her while the others sat in the back.

"Uh, you guys don't mind cats and dogs, right?" Estelle asked.

"Of course not." Sasha smiled.

"Okay, good," Estelle smiled back. "I don't know if they're home, but we have cats and dogs in my house."

They soon drove off to Estelle's house. Estelle began to tell Chloe where to go as they sat up front together.

"Hmm... We're gonna need a name for you." Yasmin smiled.

"Uh, a new name?" Estelle asked. "What's wrong with 'Estelle'?"

"Oh, nothing at all," Sasha smiled. "We just have special nicknames for each other."

"Ohh." Estelle smiled back.

"Like I'm Angel." Chloe smiled.

"And I'm Kool Kat." Jade added.

"They call me Pretty Princess." Yasmin added.

"And I would be Bunny Boo." Sasha concluded.

"Hmm... I don't know for me, but when I was younger, I liked this one girl cartoon called Twinkle Toes." Estelle shrugged.

"Twinkle Toes." Chloe smiled with a hum.

Estelle smiled back, a little bashfully.

"That sounds like a good one." Sasha smiled.

"Thanks." Estelle smiled back.

"Twinkle Toes it is then," Chloe smiled to the brunette girl. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Oh! Me too!" Estelle beamed to that.

They soon arrived at Estelle's house.

"Welcome to Chez Fudo... Heh..." Estelle smiled nervously to her friends.

The Bratz girls smiled as they followed Estelle into her home as she opened the front door. As they went in, they were greeted by the pets. Dot barked and panted up to Estelle.

"Hey, girl," Estelle smiled and hugged her dog. "Hey, Scruffy. Hey, Snow White."

Patch, Collette, Scamp, and Angel soon came over next. The Bratz girls giggled to the animals.

"Whoa!" Yasmin giggled. "Is this a house or an animal shelter?"

"Why not both?" Estelle smiled to her.

The pets began to sniff the Bratz girls.

"Guys, these are my new friends," Estelle smiled. "Chloe, Jade, Yasmin, and Sasha."

The dogs soon began to bark while panting while Snow White began to nuzzle against the girls' legs while purring.

"Oh, she's precious." Chloe smiled as she picked up Snow White.

"That's Snow White, Vincent's cat." Estelle smiled back.

"Vincent's your brother, right?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, he's the oldest by a year, and there's my other brother Akito, he's a few minutes older than I am." Estelle nodded.

"It must be great to have two older siblings." Sasha said.

"Do you guys have any brothers and sisters?" Estelle asked.

"I have a big sister named Sonya." Chloe replied.

"I have a dorky little brother named Manny." Yasmin added.

Estelle snickered a little from the way Yasmin talked about her younger sibling.

"I have a baby sister named Zama." Sasha added.

"What about you, Jade?" Estelle asked.

"I'm an only child..." Jade said softly.

"Well, having friends can be like you have brothers and/or sisters." Estelle smiled.

"Ya think so?" Jade asked.

"That's how I felt with my friend Kelly," Estelle smiled. "She was like a sister to me, especially whenever we hung out with HER big sister, Barbie."

Dot nodded in agreement.

"Aw, what a pretty girl..." Jade cooed to Dot, gently petting the dog.

Dot quietly whined while licking Jade's face a little.

"Ah, I think she likes me." Jade giggled as that tickled.

"She sure does." Estelle smiled.

"This is a pretty nice house." Sasha said.

"Oh, thank you," Estelle smiled. "Dot, wanna come with us to my room?"

Dot let out a bark and nodded to her owner.

"Come on, guys, this way." Estelle smiled, carrying Dot in her arms to bring her new friends to her bedroom.

'These girls seem nice.' Dot thought to herself.

Estelle brought her new friends into her room with Dot running inside with them, going over to her bed.

"This room feels so small compared to mine, but it's nice." Chloe smiled.

"Neat dolls." Sasha said as she saw the Monster High dolls.

"Huh? Oh, thanks," Estelle smiled. "When I was younger and my dad would travel a lot, he would buy one for me and bring it back as a gift for when he'd come home."

"Sweet." Jade said.

"Thanks." Estelle smiled.

"Your dad busy a lot?" Sasha asked.

"Not as much as he used to, but he does work hard as a detective." Estelle replied.

"Your dad's a detective?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, maybe you've heard of him," Estelle replied. "Detective Atticus Fudo?"

"Your dad is Ace Detective Atticus Fudo?!" Chloe asked out of surprise.

"Yes, he is." Estelle smiled proudly.

"Whoa." Yasmin smiled back.

"I guess you guys are fans?" Estelle replied.

"We've heard a lot about him, he's amazing," Chloe smiled. "Never knew he had any kids though."

"Yeah, Dad is great." Estelle smiled back.

The Bratz girls smiled.

"And now... For you to meet some Pokemon," Estelle said. "Just a warning, one might startle you when you first meet him, but trust me, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Okay." Chloe smiled.

Estelle soon tossed her PokeBalls, letting out her Pokemon, of course including Teddy the Ursaring, and where Estelle was right about the girls reaction. "It's okay, guys, Teddy won't hurt you." she then told them.

"New friends?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, Teddy, these are my friends," Estelle told her Ursaring. "Chloe, Sasha, Jade, and Yasmin."

Teddy soon began to nuzzle Chloe, Sasha, Jade, and Yasmin. The girls flinched at first before giggling as Teddy's fur tickled them.

"Uh... You have a pet bear?" Yasmin asked.

"No, no, Teddy's a Pokemon," Estelle replied. "He's an Ursaring."

"He looks just like a real bear." Chloe said.

"We get that a lot, but I assure you, he's friendly." Estelle smiled.

Teddy soon smiled to the girls since they were Estelle's friends.

"See? He likes you." Estelle smiled from that.

"Aw, he is rather cute in a big bear kind of way." Jade smiled back.

Teddy beamed from hearing that.

"Yeah, you should've seen him when he was a Teddiursa." Estelle smiled, showing an old picture of her in a Pokemon Contest with Dawn in their dresses as they posed with Teddy before he evolved with Dawn's Pachirisu.

"Aw!" The girls awed.

"Oh, who's that?" Jade asked about Dawn.

"Oh, that's a very old friend of mine," Estelle smiled as she looked with them. "Dawn Berlitz."

"She looks friendly." Chloe said.

"Yeah, she's a pretty good friend," Estelle smiled. "That's her Pokemon, a Pachirisu, though I think Piplup's her best Pokemon."

"So were you in a special event?" Chloe smiled back.

"Oh, yes, that Pokemon Contest..." Estelle reminisced as she hugged the picture. "We had just taken care of Darkrai."

"Another Pokémon?" Yasmin asked.

"Yes," Estelle nodded. "Hmm... I feel like you girls could borrow a Pokémon handbook. Our other friend, Iris Dragonlite, gave us some handbooks for our future adventures after we met her when we met Ash and the others for Eindoak Town."

"Sounds like you've had quite the adventures with Pokémon." Sasha commented.

"You have no idea," Estelle smiled, taking out a Pokémon handbook for them to look through. "Behold! An almanac which contains many, many, many different Pokémon!"

"Ooh." Jade smiled back.

Estelle allowed them to look through it.

"You made some new friends?" Odette asked.

"Yep!" Estelle beamed.

"They seem friendly." Derek said.

"They're really nice." Estelle smiled to her Pokemon.

Derek and Odette soon came towards the Bratz girls together.

"Oh! Hello, there." Sasha giggled to the two Pokemon.

Derek and Odette smiled up at the Bratz girls.

"These are Derek and Odette." Estelle introduced.

"Derek and Odette?" Chloe asked. "You mean like from Swan Lake?"

"Oh, yes," Estelle smiled. "It's one of my favorite ballets."

"Well, I can tell why you named them those names; they both look like they could dance ballet." Jade smiled back.

"So, you like ballet?" Yasmin asked Estelle.

"Oh, when I was little, I just loved ballet more than anything," Estelle beamed. "Dancing was just always my biggest dream."

Derek and Odette nodded in agreement. The Bratz girls giggled a bit as they bonded with Estelle's Pokemon since this was their first time seeing actual and real Pokemon up close.

'This is going great.' Estelle thought to herself.

There was a knock at the door.

Estelle soon opened the door to see her twin brother. "Oh. Kito."

"Hey, is your WiFi working?" Akito asked as he was looking at his tablet. "I was video chatting with Emi, then I lost connection."

"Weird, since we share the same WiFi." Estelle said.

"So is yours working or not?" Akito asked, taking a look at his sister before seeing four girls behind his twin sister. "And who are your new friends?"

"Sasha, Chloe, Yasmin, and Jade." Estelle smiled.

"Hello." Akito greeted the four girls.

"Hi~" The Bratz girls greeted.

"I'm Estelle's brother, Akito." Akito smiled.

"Oh, I see it now... He looks a bit like your dad." Chloe said to Estelle.

"Eh, I think Vincent looks the most like Dad, but yeah." Akito smiled.

Estelle soon checked on the WiFi. "It seems to be doing okay..." she said. "Did you try turning off your tablet and turning it on again?" she then suggested.

"Ugh... I hate to do that..." Akito sighed before doing that and soon, the WiFi came back on for him. "But it worked!"

"Sometimes the simplest solution is the answer." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah..." Akito smiled back. "Thanks, Sis. Nice meeting you too, girls."

"Nice meeting you too, Akito." The Bratz Girls smiled back.

"You have fun with your new friends, Sis," Akito smiled before smirking playfully. "Just don't forget about your favorite twin brother."

"You mean Phil DeVille?" Estelle smirked back the same way.

"Oh, ha, ha." Akito smirked back playfully.

"See ya, Kito, say hi to Emi for me." Estelle smiled.

"Sure thing." Akito smiled back as he went back to his room.

"Does he always ask you about your WiFi?" Jade asked Estelle.

"Eh, not a lot," Estelle replied. "Sometimes it just goes in and out whenever we're all online."

"I guess that makes sense." Yasmin replied.

"Yeah, our WiFi can be pretty random." Estelle said.

"Maybe you should get a stronger router." Chloe suggested.

"Yeah, that should do it." Estelle said.

"You probably should," Chloe advised. "That's what my cousins do."

"I'd like to meet them." Estelle smiled about meeting her new friends' families sometime.

"That would be nice." Chloe smiled back.

Estelle's Pokémon looked happy that their trainer had more friends.

Eventually, it was getting close to dinner time.

"We better get back home, Twinkle Toes, but this was fun." Sasha smiled.

"Thanks," Estelle smiled back. "I had a lot of fun too."

"Wanna hang tomorrow?" Jade asked.

"You bet!" Estelle beamed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"We look forward to it too." Yasmin smiled.

"You four are pretty close, huh?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah," Sasha smiled. "Ever since we were babies."

"Cool." Estelle smiled back.

The five girls soon shared a hug before the four went off in Chloe's car, driving off.

Estelle smiled and waved to them before beaming. "I have new girl friends!"

"I'm so happy for you, sweetheart." Mo smiled.

"Oh! Hi, Mom." Estelle smiled back.

"So nice that you made some new friends." Mo smiled before hugging Estelle.

"Same here." Estelle smiled back.

"Would you like to help make dinner?" Mo offered.

"Sure, Mom, that sounds great." Estelle replied.

They soon went off together to make a special dinner as Estelle began to tell her mother all about her new friends.

"They seem very nice." Mo smiled.

"They're very pretty and nice," Estelle smiled back before huffing. "If only Tammy could be nice."

"Ah, don't worry about her," Mo rolled her eyes as even SHE didn't like Tammy. "It's like my Uncle Roger once said when he and Blythe were moving into the Littlest Pet Shop, every school has them: mean girls."

"Yeah, guess you're right, Mom." Estelle smiled.

"I just remember how your Aunt Sunset Shimmer used to be." Mo said.

"I doubt Tammy's gonna change though," Estelle replied. "The only Tammy I wanna be friends with is Uncle Timmy and Aunt Annabelle's daughter."

"Excellent choice." Mo giggled a bit.

"A-Thank you." Estelle smiled.

Mo giggled a bit as they spent time together, making dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

After some time, dinner was finally ready.

"Ooh, Mom, dinner smells amazing..." Akito beamed.

"Your sister helped." Mo smiled to him.

"Cool." Akito smiled back.

"Which means if you don't eat all of it, I won't let you have dessert." Estelle smirked playfully.

"Aw, Estelle!" Akito playfully whined. "I did all my chores though!"

"I know." Estelle smirked playfully.

The twins soon laughed together before sitting down to have some dinner together.

"Mm." Vincent smiled as he saw the food.

The family soon sat down together to eat.

"When's Dad coming back from his trip?" Akito asked.

"He said either late tonight or early tomorrow," Mo replied. "Don't worry, he'll be back. He always comes back."

"True that." Akito smiled.

"Now, I hear you kids have a dance coming up," Mo smiled. "I guess you'll be asking Emi, Jenny, and Lee."

"Oh, I hope Emi won't be too busy," Akito replied. "She says she's gonna watch some baby Pokemon hatch from their eggs, and who knows how long that'll take?"

"I'm sure they'll hatch before the dance." Estelle said.

"I hope so," Akito replied. "They seem to be like dragon eggs, you never know."

"Well, in that case, let's hope it's before the dance so you and Emi can have some fun," Mo smiled. "You two are so cute together."

"Heh, thanks, Mom." Akito smiled back, bashfully.

"I'll have to ask the girls who they're going to the dance with." Estelle said, referring to the Bratz girls.

"That would be nice," Mo smiled. "I know you're going with your own boy next door."

"Right, Mom." Estelle smiled back, though bashfully about Lee.

After a short time, they finished their meals.

"Nice job, Sis," Akito smiled. "You did a great job."

"Oh, thanks, Kito." Estelle smiled back.

"It was very nice." Vincent agreed.

"Thanks, you guys." Estelle smiled.

Mo smiled back as she looked happy for Estelle to have such a wonderful day.

"Hopefully I can hang around my new friends more tomorrow." Estelle said.

"You won't forget about your brothers, right?" Vincent asked.

"Of course not," Estelle replied. "I just need some time to be with other girls sometimes."

"And we understand." Akito said.

"Oh, good, I'm glad you do." Estelle replied.

"Like those times with Kelly." Vincent reminisced.

"Yeah... I sure do miss Kelly." Estelle sighed a bit about her childhood best friend.

"I'm sure she misses you too." Mo said.

"You should have her visit sometime." Akito suggested.

"I hope she can, then I could visit her." Estelle smiled.

"That would be nice." Vincent smiled back.

Estelle beamed as she was in a very good mood tonight.

"Well, I better get the dishes done." Mo said.

"Want some help?" The teenagers offered.

"You're all sweet, but I think you should finish up your homework since you have school tomorrow." Mo smiled.

"Oh, right." The teenagers said.

Mo kissed all their cheeks and sent them up to their rooms to do the dishes while they would do their homework.

"What's the homework this time?" Dot asked Estelle.

"Fractions..." Estelle mumbled, taking out her math book and brought out her notebook and calculator.

"Ooh." Dot winced.

"Ugh..." Estelle sighed. "At least the ones with the same denominators are easy."

"True." Dot nodded.

Estelle stuck her tongue out as she did the easier problems first with Dot watching her from the floor.

"Maybe I could do your homework?" Dot smiled sheepishly.

"Heh... I don't think so." Estelle giggled.

"Why?" Dot asked.

"You wanna try it?" Estelle smirked playfully, picking up Dot and holding her over her homework assignment. "1 3/4 + 1/3/6.4 -9/infinity?"

"Uh..." Dot said as she was stumped.

"That's what I thought." Estelle replied.

"They teach this in school?!" Dot asked. "This is just plain cruel!"

"They teach this in human school." Estelle said.

"It looks more like torture than homework." Dot said.

"Kind of the same thing sometimes," Estelle whispered with a chuckle as she brought out her calculator to make doing her homework a lot easier. "Not feeling this Math thing though."

"How so?" Dot asked.

"Eh, I just don't think I'm cut out for Math," Estelle said. "I wanna grow up to be a professional ballerina, but my teachers say that Math is everywhere. Tech said that too back when he tutored me and Akito back in Acmetropolis."

"Weird." Dot said.

"Tell me about it." Estelle said as she did her homework.

As the kids did their homework, Atticus came in.

Mo soon finished up with the dishes before turning around with a smile. "Hey, Atticus."

"Hey, Mo." Atticus smiled back.

"Missed you." Mo smiled before hugging him and giving him a kiss.

"Missed you too." Atticus smiled back.

"Estelle and I made dinner," Mo said. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm a bit full actually," Atticus replied. "I had a dinner with some co-workers."

"Oh..." Mo pouted.

"But I can have dessert." Atticus smiled.

"Oh." Mo smiled back.

The two then sat down together to have some leftover chocolate cake.

"Estelle made some new friends." Mo smiled to her husband.

"That's wonderful." Atticus smiled back.

"I haven't really met them, but they seem like nice girls." Mo smiled before biting her piece of cake.

"Well, I'm sure that they are nice girls." Atticus smiled back before doing the same thing with his piece of cake.

"Hopefully you can meet them." Mo muffled before swallowing.

"I'd like that." Atticus smiled.

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Atticus and Mo soon went straight to sleep.

Estelle soon yawned and closed her book. "Back to school tomorrow, be good, Dot." she then said, packing her backpack for the next morning.

"I will." Dot nodded.

"Ah... I wonder if I'll have lunch with my new friends?" Estelle beamed then. "Maybe we can go hang out after school... Maybe we'll make a study group at one of their houses!"

"One step at a time." Dot told her.

Estelle sighed happily. "I'm just so happy to have girl friends... This must be how Barbie feels when she hangs around her friends her age..."

Dot gave a small smile.

"Oh! Maybe we can go to Jamaica and Hollywood like they did." Estelle then smiled back in excitement.

"Maybe someday." Dot smiled back.

"That sounded so cool," Estelle said as she came to bed with Dot before yawning and curling up to get some sleep. "Night, Dot."

"Night, Estelle." Dot smiled as she came to get some sleep too.

The rest of the night seemed to be peaceful.

The next morning soon came, and Mo made a quick breakfast for her kids as their alarm clocks went off and they began to wake up to start their day to get going to school for the week. Once the kids were done with their breakfast, it was time for school.

"Have a good day." Mo smiled, giving them their lunches.

"Thanks, Mom! Bye!" The Fudo siblings smiled back.

After they left their home, the kids began to make their way to school.

"So, you think we might get another pop quiz today?" Akito asked.

"I hope not, I hate those." Estelle groaned.

"Who doesn't?" Vincent asked.

"School's pretty nice though... I remember when we were gonna hate it at first." Estelle giggled a bit.

"Yeah," Akito smiled. "Who knew that we would actually like school?"

The Clarks soon came out to join them to school.

"Easy for you to say." Tony mumbled.

"Okay, maybe not everyone likes school." Vincent said.

"Yep." Tony said.

"Oh, brother." Marc and Megan sighed to their younger brother.

"Oh, Tony..." Estelle sighed.

"Can't help it." Tony shrugged.

They soon came into school and Estelle went to her locker.

"Okay, what did you do?" Tammy glared at Estelle.

Estelle soon turned the other way to walk away.

"I'm talking to you!" Tammy glared.

'Just ignore her.' Estelle thought to herself.

"What did you do to make those Bratz girls be friends with you instead of me?" Tammy glared. "You're not popular or cool!"

"Maybe it's because they'd be better off with a friend like me instead of a FRIEND LIKE YOU!" Estelle soon glared back.

"Oh, please!" Tammy smirked. "That's ridiculous."

"Ugh! Tammy, why do you always have to try to ruin my life!" Estelle complained.

"Things were better off here before YOU came around!" Tammy glared.

"How were things better before I came around?" Estelle glared back.

"Lee was MY boyfriend." Tammy said.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Estelle rolled her eyes. "Either that or you were a terrible girlfriend because he says I'm the best girl that's ever come into his life."

"Lie!" Tammy glared.

"Get away from me!" Estelle complained.

"I'm not done with you!" Tammy glared, grabbing her arm.

"Let me go!" Estelle told her.

"You are going to pay!" Tammy glared.

"Get... Off of... ME!" Estelle glared back, hitting Tammy with a Brain Blast.

And where this pushed Tammy back. Estelle panted a bit, trying to take a breath to relax herself.

"Estelle?!" Akito and Vincent gasped.

Tammy looked up to Estelle in both shock and feeling hurt from the Brain Blast. Estelle was soon calm enough to now realize what she just did. Tammy glared a bit. The Bratz girls also saw that, looking to Estelle. Estelle soon ran off in the bathroom.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk to our sister?!" Vincent glared at Tammy.

"Seriously, why?!" Akito added.

"Not my fault she ruined this school." Tammy glared.

"Oh, stuff it!" Akito glared back. "The only person who ruins this school is YOU!"

"Yeah!" Vincent added.

Akito and Vincent went to go after Estelle, but she went in the girl's bathroom.

"Well... Go in, Akito." Vincent said.

"I'm not going in, you go in!" Akito replied.

"I'm not going in, you do it!" Vincent said.

"I'll go in." Megan's voice told them.

Akito and Vincent soon looked over.


	4. Chapter 4

Megan came into the bathroom and soon heard Estelle crying in a stall. "Estelle? Are you okay?" Megan asked.

"No!" Estelle sniffled. "I just Brain Blasted Tammy Sparks in front of the whole school! Now Chloe, Yasmin, Sasha, and Jade will think I'm a freak!"

"You don't know that." Megan comforted her.

"I just can't believe I did that..." Estelle sniffled. "Why does Tammy have to be so mean to me?"

"Because she's jealous." Megan sighed.

"She is?" Estelle sniffled.

"Ah, sure," Megan rolled her eyes before giving a small smirk to mock Tammy. "She's just jealous what an amazing girl you are and that you're lucky to have Lee as your boyfriend when she can't have him herself."

"Yeah, you're right, but what about Chloe, Sasha, Yasmin, and Jade?" Estelle frowned. "Will they still wanna be my friends?"

"I'm sure they will," Megan said. "They're very nice and sweet. Maybe you could explain to them what happened? I mean, me, Tony, Marc, and Lee pretty much got used to how 'special' you guys are, so maybe the Bratz girls will too. They seem to really like you."

"Okay." Estelle smiled as she walked out of the stall.

Megan smiled back.

"You're pretty good with advice." Estelle smiled.

They soon left the girls' restroom.

"Hey there, Sis... You okay?" Akito asked.

"I think so." Estelle replied.

"What a relief." Vincent smiled.

"Where's Tammy?" Estelle asked.

"She ran away after I used The Stare." Akito replied.

"And Chloe, Sasha, Jade, and Yasmin?" Estelle asked.

"They said they would talk to you at lunch." Vincent said.

Estelle bowed her head, feeling a little down at first as she feared the worst.

"I'm sure it'll be okay." Akito soothed his twin sister.

"Yeah." Vincent added to his younger sister.

Estelle let out a small sigh.

"Look, let's just get to class and hope for the best." Akito smiled.

"Okay." Estelle said softly, fearing her new friends would want to leave her because of her powers.

And so, the Fudos came to class normally, though all Estelle could think about was her future with her new friends as all she could do was hope that they still would want to be her friends.

"Estelle..." Zelda soon called. "You seem distracted today."

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, Ms. Zelda..." Estelle said. "I guess I have other thoughts in my head right now."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Zelda asked.

"I'll focus... I'm sorry... Please, just don't give me attention." Estelle frowned.

"Oh... I know I'm all grown up and I may not understand, but you must remember I was young once myself," Zelda said. "What's going on, Estelle?"

"Well... Okay..." Estelle sighed. "Well, it started off with Tammy being a pain in the butt."

"So what else is new?" Zelda smirked playfully.

"Yeah, but this time she wouldn't leave me alone," Estelle told her. "And then, um..."

"Yes...?" Zelda asked.

"I... Brain Blasted her..." Estelle said, covering her eyes.

This shocked Zelda, but she could tell from Estelle's expression it wasn't intentional.

"I'm really sorry." Estelle said.

"Well, I don't know if we can prevent that, but I think your new friends might understand," Zelda told her. "There's something more to them than you think. I think you five need to talk this over though as soon as possible."

"I agree." Estelle nodded.

"It'll be okay," Zelda said. "At least you didn't turn Tammy into a pineapple."

"That happened with Sabrina?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, yes, on her first week of a new school, around the time she met your father and Aunt Cherry for the first time," Zelda giggled a bit in memory, but tried to look serious. "Which is no laughing matter, no matter what Hilda thinks."

"Uh, Ms. Zelda, are we still learning about magical creatures?" Vincent asked.

It was soon shown the rest of the students were waiting for Zelda to continue.

"Sorry, guys." Estelle told the others.

"Oh, that's quite alright, they understand," Zelda told Estelle before coming to the front of the classroom. "Now, let's get back to our weekly lesson on various kinds of magical creatures."

"We were up to dragons." Akito reminded her.

"Dragons already? Well, all right then," Zelda replied. "As we all know, a dragon is a large, serpent-like legendary creature that appears in the folklore of many cultures around the world."

"Dad told us about how he raised Spyro from an egg for Ever After High's Dragon Games." Estelle commented.

"Yes, many dragon parents leave their eggs alone most of the time." Zelda nodded as she then turned the page to the next magical creature.

The kids took their notes on what they knew about the dragons.

"Next would be an Erymanthian Boar," Zelda said. "Anyone know about those?"

"Oh! Aren't those from Greek Mythology like with Hercules?" Akito asked.

"Correct." Zelda told him.

"So what an Erymanthian Boar?" Vincent asked.

"A boar from Greek Mythology?" Akito smiled bashfully. "I remember Dad tells us how Hercules beat one that was sent in from Hades."

"Well, yes, that's true," Zelda let out a small chuckle. "But there's more to it than that. You see, it has an interesting creation for its existence. The Greek god Apollo transformed himself into a giant boar so he could trample Aphrodite's boyfriend, Adonis. The beautiful Aphrodite had captured the heart of his son Erymanthus, so Apollo killed her boyfriend in retaliation."

"Yikes." Estelle winced.

"Yes, I thought it seemed a bit grim." Zelda nodded.

Akito jotted down some notes as he learned something new about the boar other than the story Atticus told him about during Hercules's labors against Hades to rejoin Mount Olympus. Zelda turned to the next page after that.

"This is so cool!" Akito beamed. "Ms. Zelda, can we have our own dragon eggs too?"

"I'll see what I can do like when Drell gave your father Spyro's egg for the Dragon Games in Ever After High," Zelda smiled to him. "But for right now, the next creature is... A fenrir."

"A what?" Vincent asked.

"A fenrir," Zelda repeated. "It's a wolf."

The others nodded as they added that to their notes.

After some time, it was time for lunch.

"Okay, class, I'll see you a bit after lunch until you go to your next class." Zelda told them.

"See you later, Ms. Zelda." The Fudos replied as they left for the cafeteria.

"I really hope you're right about my new friends." Estelle said to Zelda on the way.

Once they were out of the classroom, the Fudo siblings began to make their way to the cafeteria.

"Mm... Lasagna..." Vincent said as he saw what they were going to be eating today.

"You sound just like Garfield." Akito said.

"Well, it IS pretty good." Vincent chuckled.

Akito simply rolled his eyes playfully. Estelle soon got her food and glanced over to see Jade, Yasmin, Chloe, and Sasha sitting at their own table and she soon took a deep breath, making her way over there. Jade, Yasmin, Chloe, and Sasha soon saw her coming over.

"Hey, guys, can I sit?" Estelle asked hopefully, flinching as she expected them to laugh and say 'no' to her.

"Sure, have a seat." Jade replied.

Estelle soon sighed after hearing that before sitting with the Bratz girls.

"So... That thing you did earlier..." Yasmin said. "What was that all about?"

"Um... Well... My family and I... Are kinda special..." Estelle said, a bit nervously.

"Would your family have super powers?" Chloe guessed.

"Well... Mostly," Estelle said. "It's a long story."

"Well, we have time." Sasha replied.

Estelle soon took a deep breath, feeling like she could trust them and soon explained more about her family, such as having Wiccan powers, and special super powers from the Loonatics from when she, Akito, and Vincent were younger. As well as her her aunts from Equestria and the ones that were friends of the family like Rarity.

"That sure is a lot to take in." Sasha said.

"I know it's strange, but it's all true." Estelle replied.

"Your dad's side of the family sound like our distant cousins." Yasmin said.

"Sure does." Jade nodded.

"Uh, your cousins?" Estelle asked them. "What do you mean?"

"It's kind of a funny story," Jade replied. "You see, we have special cousins. Well, you know the Monster High girls?"

"Of course." Estelle nodded from both the dolls and her parents' stories about how they met the real Monster High girls the dolls were based on.

"Well, let's just say they're a little 'witchy'," Chloe said. "They go to a place called The Bratzillaz Academy."

"That's so wicked." Estelle smiled.

"Heh, yeah, you could say that." Sasha chuckled.

"So, were those the cousins you mentioned earlier?" Estelle asked Chloe.

"Different side of the family, but our other cousins are pretty cool, so we know all about that," Chloe smiled. "Their names are Yasmina Clairvoya, Cloetta Spelletta, Sashabella Paws, and Jade J'Adore."

"They almost sound like your monster counterparts." Estelle giggled a bit from that information.

"They really do." Jade smiled.

"Still sounds pretty cool," Estelle said. "Think I might meet them?"

"Maybe sometime." Chloe replied.

Tammy growled from her seat, snapping her spork in half as she sat with Zoe, seeing that the Bratz girls were still hanging out with Estelle despite what had happened earlier that day. "I can not believe this!" The blonde queen bee complained.

"What?" Zoe asked, looking in her mirror.

"They're still gonna be friends with that REJECT who nearly killed me!" Tammy glared.

"She what?!" Zoe asked out of shock.

"Yeah!" Tammy told her best friend. "She zapped me this morning in the hallway! It was so freaky!"

"Whoa." Zoe said.

"Weren't you paying attention?!" Tammy glared.

"I... Think I had a lipstick emergency?" Zoe smiled nervously.

"Ugh!" Tammy groaned.

Estelle and the Bratz girls soon shared a laugh together.

"I HEARD THAT!" Tammy snapped, thinking they were laughing at her. She soon saw they just stared at her, thinking she was crazy.

"Estelle, wanna go to the beach after school?" Chloe invited.

"Ooh... That sounds pretty cool..." Estelle smiled.

Tammy looked like she was about to lose it. Zoe comforted Tammy the best that she could.

"Man, what do they see in her?" Tammy groused about Estelle being friends with the Bratz girls. "They're so pretty, popular, and amazing... Everything I am and Estelle Fudo is not! Ever since SHE showed up, I haven't had a moment's peace!"

"If only there were some way you could magically get them to be your friends." Zoe said.

"Yeah... But how would I do that?" Tammy huffed, crossing her arms over the table and slamming her head on the table.

"I don't know," Zoe shrugged. "Maybe with an amulet?"

"Sounds like someone needs help." A voice said.

Tammy and Zoe looked around before seeing another blonde girl who was the daughter of Cassandra, from when Cherry and Atticus went to Magic Training Classes in high school and first met at the Witch Academy with Sabrina. "It's Portia!" They both then gasped.

"Tammy, I've been watching you a while, and I can tell you need some help." Portia said.

"Really?" Tammy asked.

"Of course," Portia said, sitting in between the two girls. "All you have to do is trust me, and let me help you... Believe me, I know how you feel..." She then said before glancing over to Tony as he ate his lasagna with his mind elsewhere while looking at some Cardfight Vanguard cards he had. "I know how it feels to have someone just sitting there while someone takes him away from you when you know you deserve them more than the other person does."

"Great." Zoe said.

Portia soon brought out a heart-shaped necklace.

"Ooh... What's that...?" Tammy asked.

"Just wear it, and it'll make the Bratz girls be your friend instead of Fudo's." Portia smirked.

"Ooh." Tammy smirked back.

"How do you know it works?" Zoe asked.

"Trust me," Portia smirked with a wink. "I know."

"So how does it work?" Tammy asked.

"Just wear it around the Bratz girls and they'll be putty in your hands." Portia instructed.

"That's it? No powerful magic to be put in it involved?" Tammy asked.

Portia soon gave a wink.

"Oh... Ohh!" Tammy then said before smirking. "Heh. Not bad, Portia."

"Thanks, Tammy." Portia smirked back.

The lunch bell soon rang.

"Ooh, I better hurry before they go to class." Tammy said, wearing the necklace.

"I would wait until Estelle isn't around so she doesn't suspect a thing and they tell her they don't wanna be her friends anymore." Portia whispered.

"Ooh... How clever and diabolical." Tammy grinned from that.

"That could be a problem though." Zoe said.

"Why do you say that?" Portia asked.

"Yeah!" Tammy added.

"Because we don't have any classes with them." Zoe said.

"Be right back, Estelle," Jade's voice said. "We have to use the bathroom for an emergency make-up session before class."

"Okay, I'll see you in class then," Estelle smiled to her new friends. "I usually only wear make-up for like something special, so go on without me. I don't think I'm pretty enough to wear make-up all the time like you guys."

"What a stroke of luck." Zoe said.

"Luck's got nothing to do with it." Tammy smirked as she soon wandered off into the bathroom after the Bratz girls.

Estelle soon came to see her brothers out of pure joy. "Oh, boys, I'm so happy again to have met those girls!"

"So, they're okay with you having powers?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, turns out they have special cousins linked to the magical world." Estelle replied.

"That's awesome!" Akito beamed.

"We're so glad you found some girl friends to hang out with, Estelle," Vincent smiled. "You feel better?"

"Well, they can't replace those times I had with Kelly, but yeah," Estelle smiled back. "I feel great!"

"Hopefully Tony will remember he still has a girl around he can go out with since Misaki is with Aichi." Akito said.

"That was pretty cute how he liked Misaki though." Estelle giggled a bit.

"Yeah, that sure was something else." Akito nodded in memory.

Tony soon sighed before he put his cards away. The others soon looked over to Tony. Tony soon shuffled up his deck of cards as he came out of his seat.

"Ready for class?" Estelle rhetorically asked.

"I'm looking for Portia," Tony said. "I think I'm ready to possibly ask her out."

"Portia?" Estelle asked. "Are you sure?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Tony admitted.

"I think she's at her locker." Vincent replied.

"Great, thanks." Tony smiled.

The Fudos gave small smiles back. Tony took a deep breath and soon went to go see the girl in question.

"You think she'll accept him?" Vincent asked.

"I really hope so." Akito replied.

"Uh, hey, Portia." Tony smiled.

"Oh, hi, Tony." Portia said.

"I was wondering if we could have a little talk together on the way to class?" Tony smiled.

"Um... Uh... Sure, all right." Portia replied.

"Great." Tony said.

Portia and Tony walked together, passing by the girl's bathroom as Portia looked over before looking back to Tony bashfully.

"Portia... You probably already know this, but you're not like the other girls." Tony soon said.

"Yeah, I already know." Portia said.

"I was just wondering too..." Tony smiled. "You think you might have a boyfriend someday?"

"That would be nice." Portia blushed a bit.

"Well, um, maybe, I don't know, you'd like to go out some time?" Tony asked her.

"Go out?" Portia blushed. "You mean... Like on a date?"

"Well... Yeah," Tony smiled. "Maybe we could go get a burger and go rollerskating?"

"Oh... Tony... That sounds wonderful..." Portia soon smiled back.

"Great!" Tony beamed before clearing his voice with a blush. "I mean, great, so when would be a good time?"

"Hmm..." Portia paused a bit. "Maybe tomorrow night before the big school dance?"

"Uh, sure, that sounds good," Tony smiled. "I mean, if that's okay with your parents."

"I'll be sure to ask, but, I look forward to it." Portia smiled back bashfully.

"Great." Tony smiled back.

The two continued to walk off together until Tony soon carried Portia's books for her like a gentleman would as they walked off to class together.

"Well, it's good to see Tony behaving himself." Lee said as he met Estelle in the hallway.

"Portia too." Estelle replied.

"Well, I gotta get to my next class." Lee said.

"I'll miss you." Estelle cooed as they made fun of the sickeningly sweetheart couples in school.

"Oh! I'll miss you more~" Lee smirked in the same way. "Classes without you are just unbearable!"

"How will I ever survive?!" Estelle cried out before they laughed together. "Have a good class, Lee."

"You too, Estelle." Lee smiled before kissing her goodbye.

Once they separated for class, Tammy was seen going into the girls' restroom. Tammy held the necklace close as she took a deep breath before grinning and coming inside to see the Bratz girls.

"Girls, we should totally have Estelle over for the next slumber party at my place." Chloe smiled to her best friends.

"Yeah, she seems like cool girl." Yasmin smiled back.

"Maybe we could style her hair a bit?" Sasha suggested.

"Ooh, we need to get manicures with her too." Jade beamed.

Tammy began to try to keep her cool as she heard the Bratz girls kept talking about hanging out with Estelle. The girls giggled as they continued to apply make-up until they saw they had company.

"Hey, guys." Tammy smirked.

"Hi, Tammy." Sasha rolled her eyes with an exhausted sigh.

"What do you want, Tammy?" Jade asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you guys for a minute." Tammy said innocently.

"What about?" Yasmin asked.

"It's about... Friendship..." Tammy said as she held onto the necklace that Portia gave her.

The Bratz girls looked annoyed at first, though they seemed to be hypnotized right now.

"Now listen closely..." Tammy grinned. "'Cuz I'm only gonna say this once."


	5. Chapter 5

Later...

Estelle came into her desk and began to sketch in her freelance notebook until class would start as she began to draw herself in a party dress with the Bratz girls along with her Aunt Rarity being there as she thought about the big school dance. 'I just know it'll be a fantastic dance.' The brunette girl thought to herself.

"So you're going to the dance, huh?" Megan asked Estelle.

"Yeah, you think you might go?" Estelle replied. "I know dresses aren't your thing, but it might be fun."

"Eh, I'll see what I can do." Megan shrugged.

"Great." Estelle beamed.

"Eh, I guess one night in a dress won't kill me." Megan smirked.

"That's the spirit." Estelle smirked back.

"So are you and the girls cool?" Megan asked.

"Seems like we are," Estelle smiled. "I haven't felt this close with another girl my age since I met and became friends with Kelly Roberts."

"Aw!" Megan smiled back.

"Oh, Barbie and Ken's wedding was amazing too." Estelle beamed.

"Ken is Kelly's brother?" Megan asked.

"No, Barbie is Kelly's sister." Estelle corrected.

"Ah," Megan replied. "My mistake. Seems like this Roberts family was another family to you."

"In a way, they were to me," Estelle smiled. "Akito and Vincent too, but I think I was the closest to Barbie and Kelly."

"Sounds like it." Megan said.

Eventually, the bell rang as the students all came in and they sat back down to get ready for another day of class.

In another Realm...

"Hmm... Something feels... Different... Almost... Magical..." Atticus said to himself as he went to go check his messages before shrugging to himself. "Ah, it's probably nothing."

Oh, but how wrong was he going to be. Atticus soon went into his other job which he took over for Drell after the warlock retired to take care of his new family with Hilda, but still visited on occasion with adventures and assignments for the kids like when he, Cherry, and Mo were younger.

"Atticus." Cassandra glanced.

"Cassandra," Atticus rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Just passing by," Cassandra said. "How's the Supernatural Council?"

"Oh, we're doing just fine without you," Atticus smirked. "I'm gonna try to pass a law that it's okay for the Mortal Realm to know about magical creatures unlike when we were in school when Sabrina's parents were divorced since Diana was a mortal."

"That's interesting." Cassandra said.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me..." Atticus said as he went to get to work.

"When do you sleep?" Cassandra asked.

"I make time," Atticus rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, I gotta get going."

"Alright. Alright." Cassandra shrugged.

Atticus shook his head as he went to work, taking out a key he was given to go into the council building.

"By the way, have you seen one of my magical jewelry? It's gone missing." Cassandra said to Atticus.

"Huh?" Atticus asked. "Is it valuable?"

"Yeah, my mother gave it to me on Prom Night, and I've had it ever since," Cassandra replied. "It's like a heart-shaped necklace?"

"I'm not sure, Cassandra," Atticus shrugged. "I'd just check your jewelry box or wherever you keep your jewelry at home."

"I did check it and it was open." Cassandra said.

"Hmm... Well, I'm not sure, Cassandra, I gotta get going." Atticus said.

Cassandra looked to him as she pondered on who could've taken her magical necklace.

Eventually, after school, Estelle grabbed her backpack and closed her locker door, on her way out of the school. As she made her way out, Estelle saw the Bratz girls heading out. She soon smiled and went to see her new friends to see if they wanted to hang out or make plans later on. "Hey, girls!"

The Bratz girls soon glanced towards Estelle.

"You maybe wanna hang out after school today?" Estelle smiled.

The Bratz girls looked to each other before looking back to her. "Nah."

"Oh..." Estelle frowned.

The Bratz girls then walked off.

"Uh, I'll see you guys tomorrow, right?" Estelle smiled wearily. "Uh, right. I'll see you then," she then frowned once they were out of earshot. "What just happened? I thought that they liked me." She soon saw them going over to Tammy.

"Ready for a great day together, guys?" Tammy beamed.

"You know it, bestie!" Chloe smiled.

Estelle soon looked shocked to hear Chloe say that about Tammy.

"Wanna go to the Mall?" Sasha asked.

"Of course, girls." Tammy smirked towards Estelle.

Estelle gasped, feeling heartbroken as Tammy soon went off with the Bratz girls, and she soon felt her heart actually breaking before tears came into her eyes. "But... But they're my friends... They would never be friends with Tammy..." she whimpered out.

Lee and the others soon came over to Estelle.

"Estelle, you okay?" Lee asked his girlfriend.

"Who hurt you?!" Akito soon glared like a protective big brother.

Estelle sniffled as she soon fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Estelle, what's up?" Megan asked, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Talk to us."

Estelle sniffled, wiping her eyes a bit. "Sasha, Yasmin, Jade, and Chloe left me for Tammy!"

"What?!" The others gasped.

"They just went to go to the Mall with her and left me all alone!" Estelle frowned to them.

"Tammy Sparks?!" Akito's eyes widened before glaring. "I'll sue her!"

"But that doesn't make any sense; didn't they feel the same way about Tammy the way you did?" Megan asked Estelle.

"That's what I don't get," Estelle pouted. "They told me specifically that they would never be friends with Tammy Sparks."

"Something has to be wrong... But what?" Megan narrowed her eyes.

"That's what we have to find out." Vincent said.

Eventually, they came to the Fudo house, though Estelle was crying since she lost some of the best friends she had ever had since she was a little girl with Kelly.

"What could've happened?" Vincent wondered.

"Is Tammy a Siren?" Akito asked.

"Uh, I doubt it." Lee replied.

"There must be some reason they're suddenly her friends." Megan said before seeing Tony's mind was elsewhere.

Tony had a bit of a big smile on his face.

"Tony seems to have other things on his mind... More so than usual." Marc commented.

"That's because he has a date for the dance." Vincent said.

"Oh! Really?" Megan smirked.

Tony soon glanced over, turning red in the face. "Huh?"

"You asked someone to the dance, Tone?" Megan smirked.

"Oh, uh, yes, I did." Tony replied, trying to sound cool.

"Who is it?" Megan smirked.

Tony smiled bashfully. "Erm... Portia."

"And she said yes?" Megan asked out of surprise.

"Uh-huh." Tony blushed with a proud smile to himself.

"Huh... Guess she likes you... For a girl who hangs around Tammy and Zoe sometimes." Megan shrugged.

"If only she would see the Tammy that we see." Akito said.

"Ah, it feels magical..." Tony smiled.

"Magic..." Akito repeated before gasping as he thought about Portia being friends with Tammy and Tammy now taking the Bratz girls away from his sister. "I think I know what happened with Sasha, Jade, Yasmin, and Chloe!"

"What is it, Bro?" Vincent asked.

"Portia used some kind of magic just to help Tammy." Akito glared.

"What? No way." Tony defended.

"She had to have, I just know it." Akito replied.

Tony soon narrowed his eyes.

"I think she did this to get on Tammy's good side." Akito then continued.

"Then how about we go ask her?" Megan asked.

"No, Portia wouldn't do that," Tony glared. "I know that she wouldn't."

"Tony, we've dealt with Portia before you have, especially me." Akito defended.

"Well... You're remembering wrong." Tony glared.

"Can we please just ask her a simple question?" Vincent asked.

Tony glared a bit.

"Tony...?" Lee sharply called.

"Fine..." Tony rolled her eyes. "You guys have been in the basement too long with those Magic Classes."

They soon went to Portia's house.

Portia was in her bedroom, putting on some make-up and smiled to her reflection in her vanity mirror. "Tell me, Magic Mirror, how do I look?" she then asked.

"Two words," The mirror spoke to her. "Gor-Geous."

"Oh, you~" Portia giggled to that.

"But I also see someone who shouldn't have stolen her mother's magic necklace, not knowing the consequences it would bring." The magic mirror told her.

"I don't know what you mean." Portia said, looking away from her magic mirror a bit.

"Uh, Portia?" A black-haired boy who was about a year older than Akito, Estelle, and Vincent like Ambrose was.

"What, Shinji?" Portia asked her cousin.

"You have visitors." Shinji told her as he showed the visitors who looked cross-armed and narrowed eyed at her.

"What are all of you doing here?" Portia asked the group.

"Portia, can we talk?" Akito asked.

"I think you're busted." The magic mirror said to Portia.

"Ah, shut up!" Portia glared at her magic mirror before smiling. "What's up, guys?"

"What did you do to Sasha, Yasmin, Jade, and Chloe?" Akito demanded.

"Moi? Why do you think I did something?" Portia asked innocently. She soon saw that most of the group looked unimpressed with that question.

"I'm stayin' out of this one." Shinji smirked.

"Uh... Does Cassandra have a son?" Akito asked.

"I'm Enchantra's son." Shinji replied.

"Ohh." The group then said.

"Anyway, I'm stayin' out of this one," Shinji then said, escaping from Portia's bedroom. "I have enough trouble dealing with that Ambrose Spellman kid."

Once Shinji left, it was just Portia and the others.

"What do you want?" Portia asked as she soon powdered her face, looking back into her mirror.

"You did something to my new friends," Estelle said, coming up to her. "They never wanted anything to do with Tammy Sparks, and now they act like she's their best friend when they said I would be."

"You gave Tammy the magic friendship necklace?! Are you out of your witchling mind?!" The magic mirror glared at Portia.

"Shh!" Portia panicked.

"So it WAS you!" Estelle glared at Portia. "Portia, how could you do this to me?!"

"Seriously why?!" Megan added.

"Get out of my room." Portia said, walking away from them.

"You can't hide from the truth, Portia." The magic mirror spoke.

"Is that mirror talking?" Marc asked, feeling uneasy.

"My dad made it for me," Portia crossed her arms. "It compliments me what ever I wear."

"Portia, you better help them get that necklace back or else those girls are going to start changing," The magic mirror said. "And I don't mean their clothes; I mean change like turning into beasts."

"Oh, please, like that would ever happen." Portia rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"I think I know what I'm talking about, Portia." The magic mirror replied.

"Beasts?" Estelle gulped about her new friends.

"Yes, if they see Tammy interacting with any of her friends that she already has; they'll turn into beasts and finish them off." The magic mirror told her.

Portia turned her head firmly with slanted eyes.

"I'll... Just be going..." The magic mirror said, shutting itself down.

"Portia!" The group cried out.

"Why would you take the Bratz girls away from me like this?" Estelle teared up to Portia. "They were such good friends to me... I didn't even think they would actually like me, but they made me feel like an honorary sister to them. I haven't felt this close to another girl my age since before we moved away. I love Megan and all, but I'm more of a girly girl and she's a tomboy."

"And I'm okay with that." Megan said.

"Why, Portia?" Estelle frowned. "Just... Why...?"

"Because I wanna be friends with Tammy and Zoe..." Portia then said.

"Why would you wanna be friends with them?" Tony asked. "They're the mean girls of the school."

"Because they're so pretty and popular... Just like my mom was when she was in school." Portia said.

"But popularity isn't important." Lee replied.

"It is to me!" Portia pouted.

"But will it really matter once you're out of school?" Estelle asked.

"...No, I guess not..." Portia then said.

"Why not become friends with us?" Megan asked her.

Portia turned away from them, bowing her head.

"If you just wanted friends, you could've asked us... You don't have to be a mean girl like your mother used to be before she became friends with Sabrina." Akito advised.

"Akito's right." Vincent said.

Portia looked over to them.

"I'm angry you tricked my friends, but if you wanna be my friend, you have to be a friend." Estelle said.

"I don't know how though." Portia frowned.

"Well, we can help you," Estelle said. "What's popularity anyway?"

"It's amazing!" Shinji grinned, peeking his head in. "Especially being the best in Magic School!" He soon saw that he wasn't helping with that response. "I'm gonna go now..." he then said, walking off.

"I'm sorry!" Portia soon cried. "I just wanted to be popular and loved by everybody! I was being selfish, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were!" Estelle said. "And now my new best friends are gonna turn into beasts!"

"I'll help save your friends from being turned into beasts." Portia told her.

"Good." Estelle then said, wiping her eyes.

They soon left Portia's room to go downstairs before seeing Cassandra.

"Portia, have you seen Mommy's jewelry?" Cassandra asked, holding her jewelry box as it looked like it had been opened with a broken lock on it.

"N-No, no jewelry around here, gotta go, Mom, bye!" Portia said nervously.

"That wasn't suspicious at all." Megan whispered to the others sarcastically.

"Shh!" Portia shushed her.

"Well, not my fault you're acting funny." Megan huffed.

"QUIET!" Portia glared.

"Portia, where is my magic friendship necklace?" Cassandra asked her daughter.

"I dunno." Portia said.

"Portia, this is important!" Cassandra told her. "Your Great-Aunt Enchantra gave me that necklace, but it has a horrible side effect on whoever gets hit by its magic!"

"The effect isn't permanent, right?" Portia smiled nervously.

"PORTIA!" Cassandra cried out.

"Okay, I took your necklace!" Portia soon confessed. "I just wanted to make Tammy Sparks happy so that she would be my friend after she was going to make Estelle miserable by stealing Sasha, Jade, Chloe, and Yasmin from her!"

"Well, you better get it back before tomorrow's dance." Cassandra told her.

"What?" Portia asked. "What'll happen?"

"The beast effect will take full circle and those girls will be in big trouble," Cassandra replied. "This reminds me of when Sabrina used a special shampoo to have better hair and I gave it to my old friends Tiffany and Margo, but it turned mortals into werewolves."

"So then we just have to get the necklace back from Tammy before the dance tomorrow night." Akito said.

"I'm sure I can talk her into letting me have it back," Portia replied. "I mean, we are friends after all."

"Easy for you maybe," Estelle rolled her eyes. "Tammy pretty much only listens to Lee and tries to push me around for being around him."

"And she always thinks she was his girlfriend." Megan said, referring to Tammy's delusion.

"Hm... Right... Like whenever I tried to take Harvey away from Sabrina..." Cassandra smirked to herself a bit before looking to them. "Well, I don't know this Tammy very well, but you have to get that necklace back before the dance otherwise it could spell disaster for all of us."

"We sure will, Mom." Portia smiled.

"Good," Cassandra said. "Now Portia, I know I'm hard on you, but I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did when I was your age."

"Okay, Mom." Portia said.

"Good." Cassandra smiled.

Shinji soon came out.

"Your cousin is not in trouble," Cassandra told her cousin from Enchantra who was living with them to help Portia in Magic Classes. "So don't even think about turning her room into a game room."

"Sure thing, Cass." Shinji replied.

"I mean it." Cassandra said.

"So do I." Shinji replied.

"Let's keep it that way." Cassandra said, going back inside.

"Don't worry, guys, Tammy and I are best friends now," Portia told the others. "She'll listen to me about giving the necklace back and changing the Bratz back to normal."

"I'll be surprised when she does that." Megan said.

"Just you wait... I got this in the bag..." Portia smiled to them.

The others felt unsure about that and soon went back home as only time would tell what would happen as Mo brought them their suits and dress to wear for the upcoming school dance which included a surprise for Estelle.

"I hope I don't ruin the sleeves on this thing." Akito said, looking over his suit.

"I hope you don't either." Vincent replied as he checked his out before adding the green ascot to go with it that Jenny had given for him years ago when they were little kids.

"I love this dress." Estelle smiled as she twirled.

"I was hoping you would like that," Mo smiled back. "Because a certain someone helped me make them perfect for you kids and your dates and friends."

"Was it Dad?" Estelle guessed.

"Nope, someone very fashionable who has a pony counterpart." Mo smiled.

"Aunt Rarity?!" The Fudo siblings beamed.

"Ta-da!" The famous fashionista beamed back as she came out of corner.

"Aunt Rarity!" The Fudo siblings repeated before running up to her and hugging her.

"Ah, hello, darlings, it's so very nice to see you all." Rarity smiled as she soon hugged them back.

"What are you doing here?" Estelle smiled back.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood, I thought I'd visit and your parents told me that you had a school dance coming, so I thought I'd come help out if possible." Rarity smiled to her honorary niece and nephews.

"And we're glad you did." Estelle smiled back.

"Oh, just look at you all," Rarity smiled. "You've all grown up so much. It seems like yesterday you were so cute and innocent like Sweetie Belle, but you've all grown up into handsome young men and a little lady."

The Fudo siblings beamed.

"A school dance... Why, I remember when I was first meeting your parents before The Fall Formal." Rarity then beamed.

"Yeah, and you tried to disguise us." Mo smiled.

"Well, I was only trying to help," Rarity giggled from that memory. "Sunset Shimmer was rather dangerous back then."

"Yeah... True..." Mo remembered.

"Like Tammy Sparks." Estelle narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, but unlike Tammy, Aunt Sunset became a good person." Vincent said.

"I guess..." Estelle narrowed her eyes. "I feel like it's unlikely that Tammy will ever change."

"This Tammy girl sounds a lot like the Dazzlings as well as how Sunset used to be," Rarity replied. "I'm sorry she's giving you trouble though, dears."

"It's okay, Aunt Rarity." Estelle sighed.

"Aww... Come to Auntie Rarity..." Rarity cooed, soon hugging her.

Estelle hugged her back with a light sigh. "Why do there have to be bullies?"

"I don't know, dear." Rarity said sadly.

"If you stand up to bullies, they almost always stand down," Mo tried to help out. "That's what your father always said."

"Yes, it's very good advice," Rarity replied. "It's all right though, darlings. I can't make the bullies go away forever, but as long as you stick together with your friends, it'll make school just a little bit better."

"Right." The Fudo siblings smiled.

Mo and Rarity smiled back to them.

"How about we all have some tarts?" Rarity suggested. "I have an old recipe from my mother. She was always a baking queen, next to maybe Mrs. Cake in SugarCube Corner."

"Mm." Estelle smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Rarity smiled back. "Mo, if I may use your kitchen?"

"Go ahead, Rarity," Mo smiled. "Gives me more time for other chores." she then giggled playfully.

Rarity soon went to the kitchen to start making the tarts. Mo then plopped onto the couch with a sigh as she pretended to fall asleep.

"Mom!" The Fudo siblings called out while laughing to that.

"Can't hear you, I'm asleep." Mo said playfully.

Estelle soon let out a small sigh about her new best friends.

"It's gonna be alright, Estelle," Akito comforted his twin sister. "We're gonna get through what Tammy did."

"Yeah." Vincent nodded.

"Thanks..." Estelle sighed as she went to sit down by herself. "I really hope so."

Akito and Vincent frowned as they wanted to help their sister, but they weren't sure how to.

"So, the dance is coming up, and then Portia used a necklace to trick the Bratz girls, and now they might become beasts." Estelle said as she then video chatted with Felicity again to ask for advice.

"Green is not this Tammy Sparks's color..." Felicity rolled her eyes. "She sounds worse than Audrey."

"Oh, you have no idea." Estelle sighed.

"I'm very sorry that happened, Estelle," Felicity said. "I would just worry about the dance to get that necklace back before it'll be too late, and wild beasts attack your school."

"That's what I'll do." Estelle said.

"It's the best advice I can offer." Felicity smiled.

"Thank you, Felicity," Estelle smiled back. "You're very good at advice."

"I try my best, especially with Mal and Evie." Felicity replied.

"That's great." Estelle smiled.

"I hope you all come to visit again very soon." Felicity smiled back.

"Sometime soon, I promise." Estelle reassured.

"Thank you." Felicity smiled.

Estelle smiled back. "I wonder how Portia is doing?" she then wondered.

Portia was soon getting ready for bed, on the phone with Tammy. "I just wanna see you before the dance... I mean, nothing weird, just wanna chat..." she then smiled innocently. "I mean, we're best friends now."

"Eh, sure." Tammy shrugged.

"Oh, thank you!" Portia beamed. "You're coming to the dance too, right?"

"Of course I am." Tammy said like it was obvious.

"Great." Portia smiled.

"It's going to be a great school dance; I just know it." Tammy beamed.

"Uh, it'll be unforgettable." Portia said nervously.

Once Tammy hung up, Portia sighed.

"You shouldn't have given Tammy that necklace." The magic mirror said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Portia glared.

"Just remember to get it back before the dance." The magic mirror said.

"I will," Portia sighed, a bit annoyed. "Man, you're worse than Mom and Aunt Enchantra." She soon headed for bed to be ready for the next day.

"Good night, Portia." The magic mirror said.

"Good night, Mirror." Portia replied as she went to her bed, putting her phone up to charge before going to sleep that night.

The rest of the night seemed to be peaceful for everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning then came, but Estelle was still asleep and she seemed to be alone in a forest, fearing her new friends becoming beasts.

"Estelle... You must fight this with the power of friendship..." Cherry's voice told her godniece.

"Friendship is the most powerful magic of all." Estelle said.

"It took me years to learn that..." Cherry's voice said before she soon appeared in Estelle's dream, approaching her in a Princess Luna fashion. "Your friendship is stronger than any other magic out there."

"Thanks, Aunt Cherry." Estelle replied.

"And later on, you will learn a different magic." Cherry said.

Estelle smiled to her godaunt as she walked over. Cherry glanced from that before her eyes widened as Estelle soon hugged her.

"Oh, Aunt Cherry, I know you're not much of a hugger, but thank you very much." Estelle smiled in the hug.

"No prob." Cherry said.

Estelle soon let go as she began to look a little better now.

"You have fun at the dance with that Leo kid now." Cherry said.

"Lee, Aunt Cherry." Estelle corrected.

"Him too." Cherry replied.

Estelle simply rolled her eyes playfully.

"You gonna be okay now?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah," Estelle smiled softly. "Thanks so much for your help, Aunt Cherry. You, Aunt Rarity's... You're all amazing."

"Don't mention it." Cherry shrugged.

Estelle beamed to her aunt, even if she was a bit dark and gloomy.

Eventually, Estelle woke up, feeling a little bit better now. She soon got out of bed to start the day. Teddy soon came out to see her.

"Oh, Teddy, I hope today goes alright, I feel confident though." Estelle smiled to her Pokemon.

"I have a feeling it might." Teddy said.

"I hope so," Estelle smiled, nuzzling against him. "You be good, okay?"

"I'll try." Teddy smiled back.

They soon began to have breakfast.

"Feeling better, Estelle?" Mo smiled.

"So far, yeah." Estelle smiled back.

"That's good." Vincent smiled back.

"I thought some pancakes for breakfast would be nice." Mo smiled to Estelle.

"Pancakes on a school day? Score!" Estelle smiled back.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mo giggled.

Estelle soon helped herself and began to eat up happily.

"What time's your dance?" Mo asked.

"7:00," Akito said. "Hopefully that summoning works with Emi and Jenny so we can have our own dates to the dance while Estelle just has to go next-door."

"Same here." Vincent said.

"Just remember to have fun," Mo said to her kids. "School dances can be wonderful. I mean, that's how Kim and Ron realized they were both made for each other."

"That's also when Dad proposed to you." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, yes," Mo smiled back. "It was the proudest day of my life, next to when you kids were born."

"Do you think Lee will ask me to marry him?" Estelle wondered.

"Maybe someday." Mo smiled.

"Yeah." Akito added.

"Oh, it sounds like a dream." Estelle beamed.

"Ah, ah, ah, your dad and Aunt Cinderella say not to say a dream or it won't come true." Mo smiled.

"Oh, right." Estelle smiled back.

Mo giggled as she continued to have breakfast with her family.

Estelle then sighed. "I just can't believe that Tammy did what she did."

"If she wasn't a girl, I'd punch her to the moon." Akito glared, shaking his fist.

"Well, hopefully Portia will get the necklace back from her soon." Vincent said.

"Yeah... You're right... I shouldn't worry about it..." Estelle said. "Just gotta remember the advice that Aunt Rarity, Aunt Cherry, and Felicity gave to me."

"It's so good that Felicity is enjoying Auradon," Mo smiled. "It looked like a nice school before Maleficent tried to ruin it for everybody."

"And Uma." Estelle then added.

"Right," Mo said. "And Uma."

"It's a cool place, pretty nice to visit Felicity there." Akito smiled.

"Makes me think of how you guys described Ever After High." Vincent added to Mo, referring to her and Atticus's old stories from previous adventures.

"Kinda does, hmm... But what about Herc's and Meg's kids?" Estelle asked.

"Have you met them while you visited before Uma tried to ruin the dance for Mal and Ben?" Mo replied.

"Uh... I don't think so." Akito said as he stopped to think about that.

"Nope." Vincent said.

"Huh... Interesting... Maybe you'll see them the next time you go there." Mo suggested.

"That would be cool," Akito beamed. "I wanna feel the same thing Dad did when he first met Hercules."

"I'm sure you will." Mo smiled.

Akito smiled back.

Eventually, they finished breakfast, and it was now time to get going to school, and where they would meet up with the Clark siblings.

"Oh, you look a little bit better." Megan said to Estelle.

"I'm doing what I can for until the dance." Estelle replied.

"That's great." Megan smiled.

"I hope you like my dress, Lee." Estelle beamed.

"I hope you like my suit then." Lee chuckled.

"I'm sure I will." Estelle smiled.

"Can we have a sneak peak of your dress?" Megan asked her.

Estelle looked around. "Alright, I'll show you inside." she then said.

The others looked to each other and walked inside of their school and Estelle came by her locker with them and soon took out her phone and held it out to show them a picture of her dress.

"Ta-da!" Estelle smiled. "Courtesy of Aunt Rarity."

"It looks like a princess dress." Megan smiled back.

"I thought so too!" Estelle beamed.

"Hmm... I like the coloring." Marc gave a small smile.

"Oh, I can't wait for the dance!" Estelle beamed.

"Neither can I." Lee smiled nervously.

Portia was seen walking up to Tammy.

"Hey, Portia." Tammy said.

"Hey, Tammy, uh, I need that necklace back." Portia smiled nervously.

"What?!" Tammy glared.

"Uh, it's a very important family heirloom..." Portia said.

"NO WAY!" Tammy glared before grinning. "I finally got what I wanted: Estelle Fudo to be miserable and to be friends with Chloe, Yasmin, Sasha, and Jade."

"I need that necklace back." Portia said.

"Yeah, well, it's mine now!" Tammy told her.

"Tammy, please, it's very important that I have that necklace back." Portia begged.

"Sorry, buddy, but I need it more!" Tammy glared. "It's mine now!"

"Tammy!" Portia cried out.

"Nope!" Tammy said before slamming her locker door shut and walking off, keeping the necklace for herself.

Portia now saw Tammy's true colors. "I... I can't believe it..." she then muttered. "Tammy really IS awful." She soon went to inform the others.

"I'm not a dressy girl, but I have to admit, that looks beautiful, Estelle." Megan said.

"Thanks, Megan," Estelle smiled. "I'm so excited."

"And I'm sure Lee has the perfect suit to wear to match." Megan smiled back.

"Yeah, I do..." Lee chuckled softly.

"I just hope mine is good enough for Portia." Tony said.

"Speaking of Portia, here she comes." Vincent said as he saw Portia coming.

"Hey, guys." Portia said.

"Oh, Portia, did you get your mom's necklace back?" Estelle asked.

"No... Tammy wouldn't let me." Portia frowned.

"What? But I thought you said she was your friend." Tony said.

"We are, but she won't let me," Portia pouted. "She said the necklace was HERS now. Oh, Mirror was right, I should never had taken that necklace in the first place!"

"There must be someway to get that necklace away from her before tonight." Megan said.

"I don't know, guys... I tried..." Portia frowned. "Oh, man, I feel so icky right now... I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"Is it something you ate?" Megan asked.

"No, I... I feel funny about letting Tammy take the necklace so that Estelle could feel miserable, but now I feel miserable." Portia said.

"It's called guilt, Portia." Vincent educated.

"That must be it." Portia frowned.

"Well, let this be a lesson to you to learn about the true meaning of friendship." Vincent advised.

"I will." Portia nodded.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Portia." Tony said.

"I'm sorry," Portia pouted. "Will you still go to the dance with me?"

"Only if you promise not to pull any stunts like that ever again." Tony told her.

"I won't, I promise." Portia vowed.

"Then okay." Tony smiled.

Portia smiled back while blushing a bit.

"So what are we going to do about Tammy?" Akito asked.

Portia pouted a bit.

"I'm not sure..." Vincent frowned. "I guess we'll have to wait until she takes off the necklace and somehow sneak it out."

"That could be a problem then." Megan said.

"What about in Gym Class?" Estelle suggested. "She'll have to take off that necklace because jewelry isn't allowed in the gym."

"Right." Akito said.

"Then we'll sneak into the locker room and get the necklace out of her locker." Estelle said, almost deviously.

"But what if she suspects ine of us took it?" Megan asked.

Estelle took a breath before pausing. "Hmm... I dunno..." she then said. "I think Dad said that happened with Ms. Cassandra and Ms. Maritza once."

"And how did that go?" Megan asked.

"Well... Cassandra did blame Maritza... And it was enough to get Maritza's parents into school..." Akito said. "But then they snuck her necklace back in, and then Cassandra was called out for it. Come now, it's not like that could happen again, right?"

"Right." Estelle said.

They soon peeked their heads into the gym as Tammy came out in her tank top and shorts with sneakers to join the other girls for volleyball.

"Now to get that necklace." Estelle said.

They soon snuck into the girls' locker room.

"I think that's Tammy's locker." Portia pointed out to a pink and glittery one.

"Oh, totes." Estelle said in a snobby voice to mock Tammy.

Portia and Estelle giggled from that together. They soon went to Tammy's locker. Estelle took out a hair clip from her hair and began to jiggle against the lock so that they could get in.

"How'd you do that?" Portia asked.

"Little trick my grandfather taught me." Estelle replied mysteriously.

Portia soon opened Tammy's locker. Estelle stuck her tongue out at Tammy's pictures of herself with Lee during the search.

"Should be right... Here!" Portia smiled once she found it.

"Great, now let's get going." Estelle said.

They soon ran off before they would get caught as they held the necklace closely. And once they were out of the gym, they panted.

The others waited outside of the gym.

"There, no one will ever know what happened." Portia smiled as she held onto her mother's necklace.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

Portia then used her own magic to send the necklace back in her mother's jewelry box.

"Great, no beasts, no Tammy controlling the Bratz." Estelle smiled.

"That seemed to be easy." Portia smiled back.

"Yeah..." Akito agreed, a bit suspiciously. "Almost like something weird might happen later."

"Aw, who cares?" Portia smiled. "We solved this."

"Hmm..." Akito paused a bit before shrugging.

"Eh." Vincent shrugged back.

"I guess..." Akito said. "Now, let's get to class. The sooner class ends, the sooner we can go to the dance."

"Yeah!" The group smiled.

And so, they went off to class.


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda soon gave them each a worksheet to test on what they remembered from learning about mythical creatures during the school week as she began to read a book until they would be done. Of course, the first ones to finish their tests were the Fudo siblings.

"Thank you," Zelda smiled to them. "You kids have always been fast learners."

"Guess it's because of our dad." Akito smiled back.

"Ah, yes, Atticus was always a good student," Zelda smiled. "I always imagined if I had a son of my own, that he would be smart, sweet, and handsome like him."

"Why don't you have any children, Ms. Zelda?" Estelle wondered.

Zelda sighed a bit. "I never met the right witch like my brother and sister."

"Really?" Vincent asked.

"I'm afraid not," Zelda replied. "It's okay though, I don't mind being single while Edward's with Diana or Hilda's with Drell. I'm happy the way I am."

The Fudo siblings could tell that Zelda was trying not to look sad as they sat back down, but they didn't say anything about it. That was until Estelle saw two heart crystals appear. Zelda soon waited while wiping her eyes with a sad smile.

"Hmm..." Estelle paused as she took out the two heart pieces out of curiosity. And where she soon saw that the first one was Zelda and the other was a warlock. "Who is that...?" she asked herself.

"Who's Zelda gonna marry, Salem?" Vincent chuckled to himself jokingly.

"Very funny, Vince." Estelle rolled her eyes playfully.

"We'll have to find out." Akito said.

"I don't recognize him..." Estelle said as she looked with her brothers.

Eventually, Zelda began to suspect something and wandered over to her students.

"You think maybe Mom and Dad know him?" Vincent wondered.

"He... He actually does kind of look like-" Akito replied.

"What are you three doing back here?" Zelda called to them. She soon noticed the two heart crystals. "What...?" she then asked.

"Sorry, Ms. Zelda, but... You just seem so lonely..." Estelle told her magic teacher.

"Oh, dears, I'm fine, really," Zelda told them. "You don't need to be in a relationship to be happy."

"Maybe, but it would be happy to share some love with another." Estelle smiled.

"I suppose so... Very well, I'll humor you..." Zelda said before taking a look at the heart pieces to see who she was destined to be with. "N-No way! Why... I haven't seen him in centuries!" she then gasped.

"Who is it, Ms. Zelda?" Akito asked. "Who's that other warlock?"

"Why, that's Cyrus Delacroix." Zelda replied.

"Well, if these heart crystals are showing you two, then that must mean-" Estelle started.

"No, no, no," Zelda smiled sheepishly, waving her hand a bit. "That's okay... Really... I'm fine."

The others thought otherwise until the bell rang.

"Well, there's the bell," Zelda told the students. "Have a good weekend, everyone. See you on Monday. I know you're going to love the dance."

"Isn't the dance tonight?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, but today is Friday...?" Zelda reminded.

The Fudo siblings looked to each other and soon went off.

"Have fun!" Zelda told them before they soon left and she took a look at the heart pieces, deep in thought. And where she couldn't stop thinking that maybe she should give this a chance.

Before everyone knew it, it was the night of the big dance as they were soon coming to the school in their new outfits. Chloe, Sasha, Jade, and Yasmin soon came over to the dance in their own special way, looking like movie stars as they always knew how to make an entrance. And where they soon saw Estelle arriving with Lee.

"Well, this looks like a wonderful affair." Lee smiled to Estelle as they linked arms.

"Oh, yes, quite." Estelle smiled back, her hair having been styled in a bun almost like Cinderella's.

The Bratz girls soon walked up to Estelle.

"Girls..." Estelle said softly. "Hi."

"Hi, Estelle." Chloe replied.

"Can we talk?" Jade asked softly.

"Oh! Of course," Estelle replied. "Lee, would you mind a moment?"

"Of course not," Lee smiled. "I'll get us some punch." He then walked inside, leaving Estelle and the Bratz girls alone to talk.

"Erm... What's up?" Estelle asked.

"Estelle, I don't know what came over us hanging around Tammy, but... We're sorry." Jade said.

"It's okay, girls, it wasn't your fault." Estelle smiled.

"It wasn't?" Sasha asked.

"Let's just say you guys have a lot to learn about the magic of friendship..." Estelle winked with a small giggle.

The Bratz girls seemed a bit confused.

"Hello, my lovely lady." A blonde boy with light blue eyes smiled.

"Cameron." Chloe smiled back to him.

"Hope I'm not too late." Cameron smiled back.

"Not at all," Chloe smiled. "Just talking with our best friend before we head in."

"Cool," Cameron smiled back. "I'll meet you inside then."

Cameron then went off and Chloe, Yasmin, Sasha, and Jade looked back to Estelle.

"We're sorry, Twinkle Toes," Sasha cooed. "Friends again?"

"Friends." Estelle smiled to them before they all shared a group hug together.

After their group hug, they soon went inside. They all smiled together as they knew tonight was going to be a great night, not just for the dance, but also for their friendship. And as for Tammy, she only seemed to have Zoe by her side that night. Zoe applied some make-up, looking in her compact mirror while Tammy tapped her foot before seeing that the Bratz girls were back with Estelle.

"All's well that ends well, huh, Tammy?" Megan smirked.

"How are they back to being friends with that loser?" Tammy glared.

"I guess she has a wonderful personality like they do and they're not judgmental witches like you." Megan replied.

"Who asked you anyway?!" Tammy glared.

"You did~" Megan smirked before walking off.

Tammy growled in mild frustration while Zoe just focused on her make-up. Portia and Tony soon came in.

"Ah, Portia, she'll help me." Tammy smirked before running off to go see the witch girl.

"That's a very nice dress, Portia," Tony smiled. "I'm not one for fashion, but it brings out your eyes."

"Oh, thank you." Portia blushed a bit.

As they were about to join the others, Tammy came over.

"Oh! Uh, hi, Tammy." Portia said.

"Portia, those girls are ignoring me and hanging out with Estelle again!" Tammy complained, pointing to Estelle with her new friends.

"Oh... Too bad..." Portia replied.

"You have tell me why this is happening!" Tammy glared.

"Oh... Yeah... You don't have the magic to manipulate them anymore." Portia said.

"Why not?!" Tammy glared.

"I think your luck just ran out, Blondie." Tony snorted.

"Excuse me?!" Tammy glared.

"Your. Lucky. Just-" Tony replied.

"I heard what you said!" Tammy snapped. "Portia, I thought we were friends."

"Yeah, well, so did I." Portia glared slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tammy glared back.

"Tammy, did you even really like hanging out with me or were you just using me for that necklace?" Portia asked.

"Look, those girls are pretty and popular," Tammy glared. "I don't know what they would want anything to do with Estelle Fudo. She's not even pretty OR popular like us!"

"Estelle is SO pretty!" Lee glared as he overheard that. "She's probably the most beautiful girl I've ever met, not only on the outside, but on the inside too, and that's why I could never love someone like YOU, Tammy!"

Everyone gasped as the discussion was heard.

"But you have to love me!" Tammy said to Lee. "I'm pretty! I'm popular!"

"You are a spoiled, obnoxious, self-obsessed brat!" Lee glared at her. "I could never love someone like that! Sure you're pretty and popular, but I love Estelle because she's a great person with a big heart and a wonderful personality! She's always thinking of others, she's always helping her friends when they need it, and you, Tammy, are NO friend!"

"Oh, Lee." Estelle whispered.

Lee soon left Tammy to get back to his date to the dance as he had gotten two cups of punch. Tammy looked shocked and overwhelmed that she seemed to be all alone in the dance now as everyone went back to having a good time.

"Punch?" Lee smiled to Estelle.

"Yes, please, it looks good," Estelle smiled back before sipping some. "Mm! Fruity."

"Well, it is fruit punch." Lee smiled back.

"Ah, yes," Estelle giggled. "It's very sweet too. Uh, Lee, did you mean all of those things you said?"

Lee smiled warmly. "Of course I did."

"Aw!" The girls, minus Zoe and Tammy, smiled.

Tammy rolled her eyes while Zoe wasn't even paying attention.

Estelle smiled warmly as she really earned her happy ending by learning more about friendship and it seemed like she had made another new friend which would be Portia since she and Tony seemed to be getting close with each other, but what she didn't know was that she would be on a Pretty Cure mission. But that's for another story. Tammy was still complaining and was soon asked the leave the dance which made Estelle and the Bratz girls laugh a little as they began to continue having fun at the dance for the rest of the night, and it was truly the beginning of a wonderful and new friendship.

The End


End file.
